Undercover Mafia
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: What hppens when Neji goes undercover into the Mafia? Will Sasuke, the mafia leader find out he's a cop? Will a relationship develop between the two? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello peoples!! Well it's another fanfiction from me. Yea!! Anyway this pairing was a request from _neko-Ao. _ I hope you all like this it came to me while I was staring into space in the middle of my English class. I never pay attention in there. __Warnings:__ well, this is definitely AU, it's yaoi, and it might be a little OOC. Heh heh!! __Disclaimer:__ I don't own Naruto or its characters. Sasuke owns Naru, and Jiraiya owns Neji!! Yea JiraiyaxNeji!!_

_Anyway, read and enjoy!!_

Chapter One

Neji stood up straight as he waited outside his chief's office. His chief had called him to discuss his next assignment. Neji was a member of the Konoha Police Department. Neji was the number one undercover police officer in their police department. He had busted many illegal operations, from drug operations to corrupt politicians.

Neji knew that if his chief was calling _him_ this late at night (its 12:00 a.m.) then that meant it was an important assignment. Neji mentally prepared himself for anything and everything that could be said in the meeting. The door opened and he looked up to see his chief motion him into the office.

Neji entered the office and sat down in one of the seats on the other side of the desk opposite his boss. His chief was a middle-aged woman who looked way younger than her age. She had light blonde hair in two long pigtails and she had light brown eyes. Many would look at her and think she was weak, but when you got to know her you understood why she was the chief of police in one of the most corrupt cities in this region. She was a powerful and scary woman.

"Neji the reason I called you here so late at night is that we need you to go undercover. You will be going undercover in the Uchiha Organization. We need you to get close to the Mafia leader Sasuke and keep us informed on his movements and plans," His chief said. She handed him a manila folder and he opened it and read the papers inside.

"Tsunade, this info says that I'm taking over for this Sasuke's _late_ assassin," Neji said slowly.

"Yes it does. Sasuke needs a new assassin, and you are perfect for that appointment. Your past experience in the Mafia will help you in this case," Tsunade said, looking at him expectantly.

"When do I start Tsunade?" Neji asked resignedly.

Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands together triumphantly, "You start right now. We will give you your new name and your past and everything else you need to know to not seem suspicious, and then you have a meeting with Sasuke at 2:oo am."

Neji sighed and resigned himself to his dreadful fate. When he had joined the police department he had hoped to escape the Mafia, not be thrown right back into his old life. The next two hours passed in a blur, and Neji found himself leaning against his black motorcycle in a dark parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

Neji looked up as he saw headlights of two cars pulled into the parking lot and he pushed himself up from the bike. He pushed his hands into his jean pockets and waited for Sasuke to exit the car. He had studied the folder that Tsunade had given him and memorized the face of this particular Mafia leader. The raven hair and the dark, almost black eyes that held no emotion were what had stood out to Neji.

Neji stiffened and made sure his face was devoid of anything when he saw the first car's door open. Neji sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself, when he saw the extremely handsome (in a sinister 'I'll kill you with just a glare' way) man stepped out, flanked by two men.

Four more people got out of the second car, and came to stand behind their leader. The group stopped to stand directly in front of Neji, and he watched, as Sasuke looked him up and down appraising him. Sasuke stepped a little away from the men behind him and said, "Hikaru Akegata? You're a pretty wanted man Akegata. Why would come out of seclusion after all these years?"

Neji smirked, getting into character, and said, "I was getting bored and thought that I should put my skills to work again." He watched, as Sasuke seemed to analyze his answer and then begin to walk around him. Neji stood still as Sasuke circled him, looking him up and down.

Sasuke stopped again as he reached his original spot and said, "Prove to me how good your skills are." Sasuke made a gesture with his hand and a man stepped forward. The man had grey hair with a mask covering from his nose down, and an eye patch covering his left eye.

Neji took his hands from his pockets and removed his black leather jacket, throwing it onto the seat of his bike. He stepped forward and took hi fighting stance. He watched as the grey-haired man smirked and went into a fighting stance as well. Neji waited for his opponent to make the first move, and was not disappointed when the man lurched forward and attacked him with great strength and speed.

The man's speed was no match for Neji's however, and he blocked every one of his attacks. Neji made no move to counterattack, and this seemed to anger his grey-haired opponent. Neji waited for the perfect moment when the man was overcome by his fury and was also staring to tire to make his attack.

Neji moved forward quickly and gracefully, and hit the man in several of his pressure points. The man fell to his knees, breathing harshly and glaring up at Neji. Neji stepped back a bit and straightened his black t-shirt. He looked up to see Sasuke looking at him with something that resembled respect.

Sasuke motioned with his hands again, and two more of his men moved forward and helped their fallen comrade to stand. Sasuke held his hand out to Neji and said, "Welcome to the family." Neji took his hand and shook it, quickly releasing the grip. "On a conditional basis at first of course," Sasuke added, "Can't be too careful."

"Now, you will be staying at my house where I can keep an eye on you until I believe I can trust you," Sasuke said. "Kiba will follow behind us with your bike and you will ride with me," he said. When he saw the wary look Neji gave Kiba then his bike, he said reassuringly, "Don't worry he'll be gentle. Now let's go."

Neji grabbed his jacket and tossed Kiba the key to his bike. Kiba caught the key and smirked at him before he went off to start up the bike. Neji shrugged on his leather jacket, and tossed his long black hair over his shoulder. He followed Sasuke to the car and got in after Neji and one of his men. Then another of Neji's men followed him.

Neji sat across from Sasuke, in between Sasuke's men. He prepared himself for what was to come in the rest of his mission. He knew that this particular assignment was going to test his undercover abilities. He would have to stay on his toes and watch his back. He knew how the mafia worked, and he would be aware the whole time. This was going to be along, and tortuous assignment.

_Well, that's the first chapter and I really hope you all like that. _ neko-Ao _I hope you liked this too. Please review and let me know what you guys think because if I don't get any reviews I'm not gonna continue this unless I know you guys like this. So yhank you for reading, and goodbye. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey peoples!! Well I've been reading other fanfictions and stuff, so I took a while to update this. Heh heh! Well anyway, this fic is so much fun to write, and I really hope you guys like it. **__**Disclaimer:**__** if I owned Naruto, Orochimaru would've raped Neji!! Yea I said it, and since that hasn't happened, it means I most definitely don't own Naruto!! (Orochimaru is so smexy!! Sometimes I creep myself out!) **__**Warning:**__** This will be yaoi later, which means hot male on male sex and if you don't like that please don't read because then you might be scarred for life. There may be some OOCness so be kind to me it is somewhat necessary. **_

_**Have fun and enjoy!!**_

Neji sat across from Sasuke, in between Sasuke's men. He prepared himself for what was to come in the rest of his mission. He knew that this particular assignment was going to test his undercover abilities. He would have to stay on his toes and watch his back. He knew how the mafia worked, and he would be aware the whole time. This was going to be along, and tortuous assignment.

Chapter Two

Neji watched warily as the two cars pulled up to a rather large house. The door to the car he was in with Sasuke opened and one of his men got out, and Sasuke motioned for Neji to get out next. Sasuke followed soon after, and motioned for Neji to follow him into his house. Two of Sasuke's men stood on either side of him, and one stood behind Neji to make sure he didn't try anything.

They made their way into Sasuke's house and Sasuke turned to look at him with his impassive face. "Kakashi will show you to your room. Tomorrow at seven he will wait for you in the hall to bring you to meet with me so we can discuss your place here. There are clothes placed in the wardrobe for you since you are not allowed to leave this place without my permission. Even with my permission you will have someone with you at all times," he said. He paused to gage Neji's reaction and then continued, "Good evening Neji and sleep well, you're going to need it."

Sasuke then walked away, leaving Neji with the man that he had fought earlier. The man glared at him, but when he saw that Neji didn't react to this at all, he walked off toward the stairs. Neji followed him until he stopped outside a door he assumed was to be his room during his stay here. Neji opened the door, but turned to see Kakashi leaning against the opposite door. "You have to stay there for a couple hours until the next shift don't you? Sorry," Neji said bowing slightly.

A look of surprise swept over the man's face before he replaced it with another glare. Neji sighed and then entered the room. He took in the spacious room, but also noted the lack of any windows or doors except the door that connected to a windowless bathroom. There was a queen-size bed with black bedding that matched the black carpet. The wood for the bed and other furniture was a very dark mahogany. The wardrobe was ancient looking and there was a small nightstand next to the bed. These three pieces of furniture were the only things in the room. All together the room was dark, bleak and empty. Just the way he liked it, he thought sarcastically.

Neji walked through the door to the bathroom and was blinded by the whiteness that hit him. If he thought the bedroom was bad the bathroom was worse. The shower toilet and Vanity with sink top were all plain white and the towels were white too. Great, he thought, the monotony will kill me before this job does.

Neji walked back into the room and flopped down onto the bed warily. He looked over at the nightstand and set the alarm for 6:30. He lay back and didn't even bother to change or cover up before allowing sleep to claim his stressed body.

Neji awoke the next morning to the shrill beeping of the alarm clock. He swiftly turned it off before getting up and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He emerged five minutes later in a puff of steam. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. He grabbed a plain black tee and black low-ride jeans and threw on his black motorcycle boots. (A/N: okay so I think Neji would look pretty hot in all black… yum!!) Neji quickly brushed his long hair and put it up into a low ponytail.

When Neji was done he exited the room to be met with same glare he had left last night. He looked blandly towards Kakashi until the man just sneered and walked off down the hall. Neji followed the man down the stairs and through another hall until they came to large double doors. Kakashi opened the door and walked in. Neji followed the man into the room and froze when he came face to face with twenty men staring back at him.

Neji bristled at the feel of forty eyes on him. "Ahh, Hikaru good morning," came Sasuke's emotionless voice. Neji looked towards the back of the huge room to see Sasuke standing with a man that looked like an older version of Sasuke, but with longer hair. The room Neji was standing in looked to be a room used for training in. He watched as Sasuke walked forward with the other man at his side.

"Hikaru, let me introduce you to my brother Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke said gesturing towards the man next to him. Neji studied the man and saw that he had an emotionless mask that was similar to his own. "Itachi was my last assassin," Sasuke said, smirking at Neji's surprised look. "He finally found someone to settle down with and so he retired from the assassin business," Sasuke said in a somewhat amused tone. Neji saw Itachi blush slightly and mutter, "foolish little brother," under his breath.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and said, "Itachi wanted to get a good look at who would be taking his place."

Itachi stepped forward and said, "I want to test your abilities." That was all the warning Neji was given before Itachi attacked him. Neji was impressed with his opponent's speed. He was barely able to keep up with Itachi's movements, and this thrilled Neji. He hadn't been able to put his true skills to work for some time. Neji blocked as Itachi sent him a particularly hard punch. He dodged the kick that was aimed at his stomach, and jumped back as Itachi tried to knee him in the groin. Neji grinned as he took in Itachi's unethical fighting style. Neji decided it was time to end this fight even though he was having so much fun.

Neji went into a totally different fighting stance and waited for Itachi to attack him again. He closed his eyes and used his other senses to track Itachi's movements. In graceful movements that flowed together in an intricate dance, Neji blocked Itachi's moves and then countered for the first time. He moved to quickly for even Itachi's sharp eyes to track and hit Itachi in a pressure point on the back of the neck that caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Neji opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Itachi kneeling on the ground panting heavily. A loud clapping caused Neji to snap his head up in the direction it was coming from. Sasuke was smirking and walking towards him. "Nice work," he said in a mocking tone. Neji let his stoic mask grace his face again, hiding any emotions that might have shown while he fought.

Itachi stood and said, "You enjoyed that entirely too much. It would seem all that time in seclusion has made you anxious to fight." Neji didn't confirm or deny this, he just looked at them with no emotions shining through.

"I think it's time we put that passion to good use. I have a mission that I need you to go on, but Itachi will be going with you. This is going to be his last assignment and he's going to keep an eye on you. If he ends up trusting you I'll consider lessening the guard on you," Sasuke said. He walked over to a man with brown hair and a scar over his nose and took a folder from him. He came back and handed Neji the red folder.

Neji opened the folder and looked at the info. His brow scrunched up at what he read. He looked up to Sasuke with a frown on his face. Sasuke chuckled and said, "Yes, you will be infiltrating a brothel. Someone who killed one of my men owns it. I want you to get close to the man there, and then kill him." Neji could hear the anger in his voice, and knew the degree to which this man cared for the people who worked for him. "Leave now, and have fun," Sasuke said teasingly.

If Neji had known he would be going undercover during his undercover assignment, he wouldn't have accepted this assignment from Tsunade; this was extremely strange. He was standing in the middle of a club that catered to the rich businessmen. He had to pretend to be a prostitute (not his most dignified title) while trying to get close to the owner. Which surprisingly wasn't proving to be too difficult.

When he and Itachi had shown up for an 'interview,' the owner, a creepy man named Orochimaru, had taken one look at Neji and hired them right away. He had stared lecherously at him the whole time. Neji looked up from the man he was flirting with and saw Orochimaru approaching him. Neji put on a fake shy smile and turned all his attention towards the club owner. "Orochimaru-sama," he said with a blush and a quick bow.

Orochimaru smirked at him and looked towards the table of men he had been entertaining and said, "Sorry, but I need to steal him from you." The men looked disappointed but were not stupid enough to voice a complaint in fear of being thrown out. Orochimaru grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him through the club. Neji glanced over to where he could see Itachi watching him with narrowed eyes as he laughed as the man he was sitting next to made a joke. Neji looked back to Orochimaru and saw him approaching a door.

Neji was pushed onto a bed as soon as they entered the room. Orochimaru looked down on him with a hungry look in his eyes. He felt the man's lips on his own and then the wet tongue probing his lips for entrance. Neji granted him entrance to his mouth and let him roam freely. Neji wound one hand into the long lock of the man above him, and wrapped his legs around the man's hips. He brought his hips up to grind against the man's groin. While he distracted the man above him with his thrusting hips, Neji brought his free hand up to retrieve the knife that was strapped to his calf.

Neji carefully flipped their position and straddled the man's hips, hiding the knife. He leaned down to slowly kiss the man below him and drew his hand back and plunged the knife into his chest. The man's golden orbs widened and he gasped at the pain. He was about to scream but Neji covered his mouth with his hand and then twisted the knife deeper. Orochimaru convulsed beneath him before the eyes clouded over and he went limp.

At that moment, the door to the room slammed open, and Neji jumped up and spun around crouched low, ready to attack. He straightened up when he saw that it was only Itachi. The black-haired man walked to the bed and looked down at the man with a sneer and turned back to Neji. "We need to get out of here before anyone realizes that he's dead," Itachi said, walking forward. "Fix your shirt and lets go," he said coldly. Neji straightened his shirt and then followed Itachi out.

"Teme!" Sasuke looked up when he saw a loud-mouthed blonde walking into his office. Sasuke smiled warmly at his best friend.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto huffed and said, "You asked for information on our new assassin, and I've got it teme!" Naruto threw a rather large blue folder, which was clipped closed, at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it against it and smirked up at the pouting blonde.

"Thanks Naruto. But may I ask why your pouting like a child?" Sasuke asked, knowing exactly why his blonde friend was so upset.

"You sent Itachi out on another assignment teme!! He was supposed to be retired from the assassin business and what do you do? You send him out with a rookie!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke wince from the pain caused to his eardrums.

"It's his last mission Naruto. Soon he'll be working in intelligence so he can be out of harm's way. That way you can attack him and snuggle with him every night," Sasuke said, chuckling at the blush that spread across his friend's face. Naruto muttered something that sounded like 'teme' and then left the room. Sasuke shook his head at his friend's antics and opened the folder the blonde had given him. Sasuke read the papers and frowned at what he read.

Hikaru Akegata

After careful research, it was discovered that his true name is Neji Hyuuga. He is the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga the leader of the Hyuuga Organization. The boy was taught by his uncle's best men to be a ruthless killer. Hiashi killed Neji's mother and father so he could take over the organization. Not having any children of his own, Hiashi trained Neji to be his successor. It is unknown why, but five years ago Neji Hyuuga disappeared completely, and no one has seen him until now. (A/N: the rest of the folder was full of information on Neji's childhood, and his fake past as Hikaru Akegata0

This was definitely a big development. The Hyuuga Organization was his enemy, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder why Neji risked being so close to his uncle by entering Sasuke's organization. What were the younger Hyuuga's intentions? Sasuke pondered this until he heard a loud shout from outside his office.

He stepped out of his office and doubled over laughing. Naruto had tackled Itachi onto the ground and was snuggling into his chest. Itachi looked like he was caught between wanting to molest Naruto right there and being irritated that the blonde knocked him to the floor. Sasuke straightened up and sobered after receiving a glare form his brother. "Naruto get off of Itachi so he can report what happened on his assignment," Sasuke said, walking into his office to sit down.

Naruto bounced into the office with Itachi being dragged behind him by their clasped hands. Neji followed them in more calmly, no emotions showing on his face. "Itachi report," Sasuke demanded.

Itachi looked up from where he was sitting with Naruto on his lap and said, "We were hired easily because of Orochimaru's attraction to Hikaru. The two of us went on to entertain the customers to the club, until I saw Orochimaru leaving the room with Hikaru. I waited a few minutes before following, and when I got to the room they had entered together I found Orochimaru dead like you ordered."

Sasuke nodded and asked, "And your feeling about Hikaru being trustworthy?"

Itachi thought for a moment before saying, "After this assignment, I see nothing suspicious about him."

"Thank you Itachi, you and Naruto are dismissed. Hikaru I would like to speak with you privately," Sasuke said. Itachi and Naruto left the room, and the door closed behind them. Itachi waited a few minutes before walking over to Neji and pulling him out of his chair and slamming him against the wall with a snarl.

As Neji's head hit the wall he winced. He was confused as to why Sasuke was attacking him. He had done exactly what he had asked, and Itachi had given a good report. What had he done wrong? He blinked up at Sasuke and waited for him to explain the cause for this violence.

"What are your intentions in Uchiha Organization Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke spat out.

Neji's eyes widened and he gulped. "What are you talking about?" he asked after his mask had been quickly replaced.

Sasuke slammed him into the wall again and said, "Don't play with me. I know that you are the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga, and that no one has seen nor heard from you for five years. In those five years you created a new identity for yourself; Hikaru Akegata. I'll ask you again, what are your intentions?"

Neji grabbed Sasuke's hands and pried them from his shirt. "My intentions are just to work for you so I don't have to be in seclusion any more. I did not expect my past to haunt me and therefore did not think it was important. Forgive me for not informing you about my unfortunate relations with that man you call my uncle," Neji said quietly.

Sasuke frowned at the cold venom he could here in Neji's voice while talking about his past. "Why did you disappear five years ago?" Sasuke said; the anger he felt earlier had cooled down considerably.

Neji sighed, "I wanted to escape the confines of that life. I felt like a caged animal and I couldn't deal with it. I wanted to spread my wings, so I left that place so I could fly," he said.

"Why come back to this life now?" Sasuke asked.

Neji chuckled coldly, "I guess once you're in the mafia you're always in the mafia, huh? I got bored and was drawn here by familiarity." He looked up with a cold smirk that Sasuke could see hid sadness, betrayal and fear.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, but I'll be watching you. Dismissed," Sasuke ordered before turning around and returning to sit at his desk. Neji turned and headed towards his room. When he got there he saw Kakashi standing outside and sighed. He entered the room and slumped against the door. He slowly headed to the bed, his whole body shaking. He slumped to the floor a few feet from the side of the bed and curled up in a ball on the floor as his suppressed memories came flooding through his mind all at once.

Hah!! Longer update and a kinda weird cliffy!! I feel like this story is getting good, but I'll leave that up to you to decide. I was rereading the first chapter, and I realized how much it sucks not having a beta. I had so many mistakes in that first chapter that I didn't catch when I was editing it myself before I posted it. I want to slap myself. Anyway, I have a question. How long do you guys think this fic should be? Let me know in a review please so I know because I'm trying to right ahead so I can update quicker. Alright love ya guys, BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter, and can't wait to see what happens. Yes, I'll be just as surprised as you guys when whatever happens happens. My writing style is that I have a basic idea of what I kinda want to happen, but things just flow from my brain when I'm typing, so I never know what's going to happen before I write it. It's kinda strange but a lot of fun and very surprising for myself. ****Warning:**** OOCness, a character dies in this chapter but they aren't important so don't worry. But if you like Tenten then you should worry. OH yeah, this chapter is almost completely of flashbacks! One of those flashbacks contains rape so beware!! ****Disclaimer:**** hahahahahahah!! If I owned Naruto…hehe…let's just say things would be a little more graphic in the sex department. So no, I don't own Naruto.**

**Read and Enjoy!!**

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, but I'll be watching you. Dismissed," Sasuke ordered before turning around and returning to sit at his desk. Neji turned and headed towards his room. When he got there he saw Kakashi standing outside and sighed. He entered the room and slumped against the door. He slowly headed to the bed, his whole body shaking. He slumped to the floor a few feet from the side of the bed and curled up in a ball on the floor as his suppressed memories came flooding through his mind all at once.

Chapter Three

Flashback One

Neji woke up to the sound of arguing. He could hear his father's and his uncle's voices shouting back and forth with his mother's voice trying to calm them down. Neji's three-year-old mind couldn't understand why they were arguing. They were the three people he loved most in the world and they shouldn't be shouting at each other.

Neji got up from his bed and padded over to his door and opened it. He slipped out of his bedroom and down the hall towards the loud voices. He headed towards the living room and stopped and hid behind the wall so he could listen to their conversation.

"Let me train Neji to fight!" he heard his uncle say.

"NO!! I've already told you Hiashi, I don't want Neji to learn to be in this life. I'm raising my son to get a good education and to not become a part of this life," his father's voice said.

"Your weak brother, I can't believe you're the leader of this organization and you won't teach your son about it. You don't deserve to be the leader. I challenge you!!" his uncle yelled.

"Hiashi you can't be serious!!" his mother yelled.

"I am completely serious," his uncle said calmly.

"I accept, but can we bring this fight somewhere Neji can't hear it?" his father said just as calmly.

"NO! We fight now and Neji is already listening," his uncle said. Neji looked up when his father walked around the corner looking down at him.

Neji blinked owlishly as his father picked him up and said, "Neji go back to bed, and do not listen in on your elders conversations." Neji giggled as his father nuzzled his nose into his hair and hugged him tight. Neji wrapped his little arms around his father's neck and nuzzled his neck. His father chuckled and put him down on the floor. "Now Neji, GO back to bed while the grown ups talk," his father said nudging him towards his room. Neji began to walk away, but when his father went back into the living room he went back to listen.

He heard the moving of furniture and then the screech of metal on metal. Then he heard what sounded like metal clashing together over and over again. Neji stuck his head around the corner and his eyes widened at what he saw. His father and his uncle were fighting with the swords his father usually had hung on the wall.

Suddenly his uncle lost his sword, and his father lowered his. "It's over Hiashi," his father said. Hiashi just snarled and lunged forward, drawing a knife as he did. Neji watched in horror as his mother jumped in front of his father and took the blow instead.

"Mommy!" Neji yelled as he ran around the corner.

"Neji NO!" his father yelled. At that moment, Hiashi lunged forward with the bloody knife and plunged it into his brother's back.

"Daddy," Neji yelled as he ran forward. He fell to the floor by his father's body. He cried, tears flowing like a river down his cheeks.

His father's hand came up and wiped the tears from his face and said, "Don't cry Neji, be strong." His father's hand fell limply into his lap. Neji clutched onto that hand as he began sobbing.

He felt strong hands drag him away from his father's body. He looked back to see his uncle looking at his father's body with a sneer. His widened as his three-year-old mind registered the fact that his uncle had purposely taken his parents from him. He went limp in his uncle's arms and broke down again until he didn't have the energy, and just passed out.

Flashback One End

Kakashi, who had heard the loud 'thump' from inside Hikaru's room, rushed inside to see him curled in on himself, shaking uncontrollably. "Kakashi what's going on?" Kakashi looked back to see Iruka walking into the room. When he saw Hikaru his eyes widened.

"Iruka, go tell Sasuke that something is wrong with Hikaru," Kakashi ordered his friend. Iruka looked at him a moment before nodding and running out of the room and towards Sasuke's office.

Sasuke was just getting ready to leave his office and turn in for the night when his doors banged open and he saw Iruka run in breathing heavily as though he had just ran there. "What's wrong Iruka?" Sasuke asked concerned.

After Iruka caught his breath he said, "Sasuke, something is wrong with Hikaru!"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I was just heading towards my room when I saw the door to his room open and Kakashi not in the hallway. I went in and saw Hikaru shaking uncontrollably," Iruka panted out quickly. After hearing this Sasuke got really concerned and ran out of his office towards Neji's room with Iruka following close behind him. When he entered the room the sight that he saw made him cringe. Neji was curled in a ball on the floor shaking and whimpering with his eyes glazed over. Kakashi was holding onto Neji's shoulder's trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem like Neji even registered that any of them were in the room.

Sasuke walked over to Neji and lifted his trembling body into his arms and carried him over to the bed and laid him down. Neji kept trembling and whimpering the whole time and as soon as he was set down on the bed he curled back up into a tight ball. Sasuke ordered the other tow men out of the room and to guard the door. Sasuke sat down on the bed and watched the boy trembling before him and was scared he wouldn't recover from whatever he was caught in.

Flashback Two

Ten years after the death of his parents Neji found himself skipping out on one of his uncle's training sessions to meet up with his new friend. Neji had met Tenten when he had started his new year at school. The two had hit it off quickly, and she had accepted him even after he had told her about his family's 'business'.

Neji met her at the bookstore and they ate lunch at the café. They got along really well and Neji was happy for the first time in ten years. Until he looked up to see his father's men entering the bookstore looking around. He knew that they were looking for him, and his smile fell off his face as he saw their eyes land on him. They started walking through the crowd towards his table.

"Tenten, run!" she looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Neji?" she asked plainly concerned for her friend who looked like he had just seen the boogeyman or something.

'Too late' Neji thought as the two men stopped right behind Tenten. She looked back and when she saw the two men looking at me she turned around with a look of complete horror on her face.

"Let's go Neji, and your little friend comes too," the man he knew as Mizuki, said. The man beside him, Kisame he thought his name was, put money down on the table to pay for the bill.

Neji got up slowly and said, "Please, just let her go, she didn't do anything." The two men just smirked at him and shook their heads no. They 'helped' Tenten from her chair and led them towards the black car Neji knew would be waiting there. The ride back to his home was nerve wracking because he was scared for Tenten. He kept looking over to her and what he saw surprised him. Even though he could tell she was scared, she had a defiant tilt to her chin.

They got out of the car when they got to his house and he looked up at his uncle's furious face. They followed him inside and he led only Neji into his private office. His uncle whipped around so fast it made Neji jump. Neji's uncle slapped him across the face, hard. Neji brought his fingers to his split lip in surprise. He drew his hand back to see the blood coating his fingers.

"What did you think you were doing Neji? You skipped out on a training session!! For what? To go out with some petty girl who probably only looks at you because of your looks and money? This is the last time you disobey me Neji," his uncle yelled. Neji was scared when he saw the insane look in his uncle's eyes.

Neji did not expect what happened next. His uncle had him watch as he had his men torture Tenten. Her screams rang through his ears as he tried to get to her to help her, but his uncle had a firm grip of him, and he couldn't escape. He struggled harder when one of the men unzipped his pants and proceeded to rape a thirteen-year-old girl. They threw her used and broken body down and then killed her. Neji screamed as he watched the body of his first and only friend slump to the floor lifeless, and it was his entire fault.

"That's what happens when you put others above your family Neji," his uncle had whispered into his ear. "But your punishment isn't over yet," he had said while turning Neji around harshly and throwing him down on the ground. "Leave us!" he snarled to the men in the room. When the two of them were alone in the room except for Tenten's lifeless body, Hiashi stalked slowly towards Neji and then said, "Stand up!"

Neji stood slowly. His uncle grabbed him harshly and ripped the shirt from his body and turned him around, slamming him into the wall. Neji stood like that against the wall for a few minutes wondering what his uncle was doing until he heard a loud 'crack' and a searing pain across his back. He arched against the wall, hissing in pain. There was another deafening 'crack' and then another cut formed across the first on Neji's back.

Neji felt the tears start flowing down his cheeks. The next twenty minutes was filled with the sounds of loud 'cracks' and cries of pure agony. The silence lingered and Neji was hopeful that the torture was done. The blood flowed down his back like a river, just like his tears flowed down his cheeks. Neji's hopes that the torture was over were in vain. Neji cried out as he was pushed away from the wall and down on the ground. His back hit the ground and he arched away from the hard stone, crying out.

He felt cold, strong fingers ripping his pants and boxers off, and dread flowed into his heart. He began to try and wriggle away but was held down by hands that were much stronger than his own. He heard the loud 'zip' of his uncle's pants and began to struggle harder. His uncle flipped him over, grabbing onto his hips and pushed into his hole unprepared. Neji screamed out as spots entered his vision from the sheer, stinging pain of his uncle's forced entry. His uncle didn't even pause he kept pounding into him rough and fast.

Tears flowed freely down Neji's cheeks as his elbows smashed into the ground from the force of his uncle's thrusts. Neji would have collapsed if his uncle hadn't been holding his hips in a bruising grip. Neji felt like he was being torn in two, and he could feel the blood flowing down his thighs. His uncle thrust a few more times into him before Neji felt himself being filled with his uncle's semen. His uncle let go of him, and he collapsed onto the ground with a mixture of blood, sweat, tears and semen staining his body. The pain was too much and his exhausted body drifted into darkness.

Two weeks later, when he was barely healed, Neji escaped his uncle's grasp. He escaped the cage he was held in. His wings were wounded but he could still fly, but he would forever hold the scars.

Flashback Two End

Sasuke watched as Neji's trembling seemed to stop and his whimpering ended. The silence stretched and Neji had fallen into a restful sleep. He still held a slight frown and Sasuke saw tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke wiped away the tears and frowned as Neji cringed away from his touch. It made him wonder what exactly had cause Neji to act like that. He would be sure to ask Neji when he woke up.

Sasuke drew chair to the side of the bed and sat down to watch over the sleeping boy before him. Sasuke sat back and waited for when Neji would wake up and he could discover the reason for his distress.

Okay so that was a little different. I've never written a rape scene before. I almost cried while writing this. Anyway, in case anyone is a little confused, here are a few important facts: 1. Hinata does not exist in this fic.

2. Neji is eighteen and Sasuke happens to be older than him, around twenty-one.

So, I hope that cleared a few things up. I feel really bad about the killing Tenten thing. Oh who am I kidding, no I don't, and I hate Tenten. She is my least favorite Naruto girl character besides Sakura. Blech!! I think the only girl Naruto character I do like is Hinata. But it's still sad she died. But that's what she gets for trying to steal Neji. Wow!! Random!! Sorry Tenten fans. But please read and review. Bye peoples!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people!! AHHH!! Another chapter YEA! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this because that was the most reviews I've gotten for a fanfiction so far. ****Warnings:**** AU, OOCness, eventual yaoi. ****Disclaimer:**** ummm…I don't think Neji was ever gang raped by all the members of Akatsuki, so no I don't own Naruto. **

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

_Sasuke watched as Neji's trembling seemed to stop and his whimpering ended. The silence stretched and Neji had fallen into a restful sleep. He still held a slight frown and Sasuke saw tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke wiped away the tears and frowned as Neji cringed away from his touch. It made him wonder what exactly had cause Neji to act like that. He would be sure to ask Neji when he woke up._

_Sasuke drew chair to the side of the bed and sat down to watch over the sleeping boy before him. Sasuke sat back and waited for when Neji would wake up and he could discover the reason for his distress._

Chapter Four

Neji groaned and his eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up. He was confused as to how he got into his bed because he remembered collapsing last night as his memories came back to haunt him. When he turned his head he was surprised to see Sasuke staring at him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Neji said quickly, hoping that Sasuke would not ask him to explain what had happened last night. But, to his disappointment Sasuke did ask.

"Explain to me what happened to you last night," Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

Neji sighed and said, "I was just remembering a few things; it was no big deal."

"No big deal? You were shaking and crying. That seems like a pretty big deal to me," Sasuke said.

"Okay so the memories were pretty bad, but that doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it," Neji said, turning his head to the side so Sasuke couldn't see the emotions playing across his face.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's chin as he sat on the bed next to him. He turned Neji's face towards his and said, "Neji, you are my employee and I need to know what that was last night. Not only that, but I was scared that you weren't going to be okay. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I care about you, and would like to help."

Neji lowered his eyes and said, "I was remembering the reason I left my uncle."

Sasuke nodded encouragingly. Neji sighed and said, "Not only did he have my only friend raped by his men, but he raped me too. And when I was three years old, he killed my parents right in front of me."

Neji felt tears run down his cheek and quickly tried to wipe them away. Sasuke grabbed his hand and said, "It's okay to cry Neji. Sometimes crying helps with the pain." Neji sobbed and buried his face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji, and just let that contact comfort Neji until he was able to stop crying.

Neji pulled away from Sasuke and said, "Thank you Sasuke. I haven't been able to really deal with any of this. I closed myself off and sealed away all of my memories and emotions."

"No problem, and remember that it's never good to hold stuff in. It only makes things worse," Sasuke said. He stood up, offering Neji his hand. "Now come on, I have another assignment for you," he said as he left the room with Neji following close behind him.

"What's this?" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled at the silver-haired man in front of him. He was staring at a picture of his nephew leaving the police department.

"This is a report that I have compiled about your nephew, sir. I found out that he has been working as a cop for some time now, and his latest assignment is an undercover mission into the Uchiha Organization," Mizuki said, inwardly gloating about his amazing finds.

"This could be a good thing. Get Kisame and tell him the two of you have a mission to retrieve Neji. We're going to use his connections in the police force to our advantage," Hiashi said with a smirk on his face.

"You'll be on your own on this mission, Neji. Your target is the leader of another organization, and his name is Kyuubi. You will go to the biggest of the clubs that he owns, and you will kill him. We want to acquire his territory," Sasuke said.

Neji frowned slightly and said, "I know Kyuubi. He'll know who I am. Kyuubi's not all that bad a guy, so why don't we just make an alliance with him? He hates my uncle, so he might be a good addition to your organization since you and my uncle are enemies." He looked up to see Sasuke looking at him contemplatively.

"It would be beneficial to have someone like him on our side. Are the two of you on good enough terms to pull this off?" Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and said, "Yeah, he's the reason I was able to escape my uncle, and the reason my uncle wasn't able to track me down."

"Good, then your mission isn't an assassination, it's a mission for an alliance. Get him to agree to work together with me against your uncle and other organizations," Sasuke said. Neji nodded, and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Neji's eyes widened at the feel of Sasuke's soft lips on his. Sasuke pulled back and said, "Be safe Neji."

Neji had dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, he had put on his black leather jacket, and he had left his hair down. He hopped onto his motorcycle and headed off to the club where he would find Kyuubi. It had been five years since he saw Kyuubi, and he had missed him immensely. He was the closest thing he had had to a father since his uncle killed his dad. Kyuubi had been a friend of his father's and had been appalled when Hiashi had killed his brother.

Kyuubi had sworn he would kill Hiashi one day, and had always been there for Neji. Neji had escaped the house to visit Kyuubi on many occasions. He would go to one of Kyuubi's clubs and Kyuubi would treat him so nicely compared to his uncle. Neji had developed a major soft spot for the man.

Neji pulled into a parking spot outside Kyuubi's biggest club, Club Kitsune. He headed into the club and walked straight to the back of the club where he knew there was a room that Kyuubi would be sitting in talking to a few clients.

When Neji got to the door the two guards who stood there stopped him. "You can't go in this room, it's restricted," one of the guards said.

Neji smirked and said, "Tell Kyuubi that Neji's here and see how fast he comes running out here." The guards looked at him suspiciously, but the one who hadn't said anything went into the room. Five seconds later Neji was tackled to the ground by a blur of red and black.

Neji chuckled and said, "Okay Kyu, I'm happy to see you too, but you're breaking my ribs."

Kyuubi pulled back and Neji smiled up at the redheaded man who offered him a hand up. Neji gladly took it and he was soon dragged into the room behind Kyuubi. "Where have you been Neji?" Kyuubi asked as soon as the door to the room was closed.

Neji looked around the nice lounge and saw that no one was there at the moment and said, "I've been in hiding Kyu. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch but I've been trying to fly under the radar."

Kyuubi nodded and patted his hand on the couch next to him, indicating that Neji should have a seat. When Neji had sat down he said, "I understand that, but why are you risking coming here now?"

Neji sighed and said, "You're not going to like it." Kyuubi just raised a brow at him questioningly. "I joined the Uchiha organization," Neji replied.

"You're right, I don't like that. But what does that have to do with why you're here right now," Kyuubi said.

"Well, Sasuke wants to request an alliance with you. He hates Hiashi and knows you do too, and he believes that an alliance between the two of you would be beneficial to you both, and I agree," Neji said.

Kyuubi scrunched his brow in thought. "I don't see why that couldn't work. I've never really had anything against Sasuke, and if he wants to take down Hiashi's organization, I'll be more than happy to help," he said.

Neji grinned and said, "I knew you would Kyu. I'm so happy to see you again." He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist and curled up next to him like old times.

Kyuubi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and said, "I'm happy to see you too Neji. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Kyu," Neji said softly. He slowly drifted off to sleep, remembering all the good times he had with Kyuubi in the past. It really was nice to be able to see him again after all these years.

_Okay guy's that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Oh, if any of you are Bleach fans, I'm co-writing a Bleach, Naruto crossover story with Pet Darkling. It's a RenjixNeji pairing story with other side pairings. I think it's pretty good, but you should check it out. Anyway, please review, and I'll be back soon._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ACK!! Forgive me please for taking so long to update this story. I've been kind of busy and distracted, but now my head is cleared. Also, I now have Internet in my room so I will hopefully be able to update more often. Warning: Yaoi, OOCness. Disclaimer: heheheheheh…if I owned Naruto, Neji would have a harem full of all off the hot guys from Naruto, but since he doesn't, I definitely don't own Naruto.

_**Please Read and Enjoy!**_

"I've missed you too Kyu," Neji said softly. He slowly drifted off to sleep, remembering all the good times he had with Kyuubi in the past. It really was nice to be able to see him again after all these years.

XOXO

Chapter Five

Neji walked into Sasuke's mansion, ready to give him Kyuubi's response. He knocked on the door to Sasuke's office and when he heard the voice from inside tell him to come in, he pushed the doors open and closed them behind him. He turned around and sat in a chair, waiting to be addressed.

"Do you have an answer from Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"He says he would gladly agree to an alliance, but he wishes to meet with you first," Neji answered.

"That's understandable. When and where does he wish to meet?" Sasuke asked.

"He wishes to meet you at Club Kitsune tonight at eleven," Neji answered blandly. (it's about five in the evening in the fic)

Sasuke leaned backing his chair and said, "Alright, but you will accompany me to speak with him." Neji nodded and stood, waiting to be dismissed. He watched as Sasuke stood and walked towards him. Sasuke stopped just in front of him and his hand reached up to stroke Neji's cheek. Neji sucked in an unsteady breath as those fingers stroked softly over his cheek. He shuddered slightly from the feelings that one simple action caused.

"Sasuke…" he whispered before Sasuke's captured his lips. The feel of those soft lips against his made him moan. He felt Sasuke's tongue play across his lips and granted him access to his mouth. Sasuke's tongue plunged in and his arms drew Neji in closer, their chests touching as they stroked each other's tongue with their own.

They drew back quickly when they heard a loud knock at the door. Neji quickly replaced the stoic mask on his face and walked out as Kakashi and Iruka walked in. He didn't let the glare he still received from Kakashi bother him. He continued walking towards his room until he could collapse on his bed.

Neji brought his fingers to his lips as the memories of that kiss lingered. He blushed slightly as he thought of Sasuke's arms around his waist, one hand stroking small of his back. Neji groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow as he thought how that was only his second kiss. Both of those kisses from Sasuke, and they were amazing.

He had never thought to pursue a relationship with anyone because he was always afraid that his uncle would find him. Thinking about pursuing a relationship with Sasuke was not something he should be doing right now. He was on assignment and could not get involved. He wouldn't allow himself get dragged back into the mafia. He groaned again in dismay and just decided to stop thinking about it for now and get some much-needed sleep.

XOXO

Sasuke was pissed. He wanted to throttle both Iruka and Kakashi right now. He had just started getting into that kiss and they had to interrupt them. "What do you want?" he growled out.

They looked at each other cautiously; he could tell that they were wary of his mood. "One of the guards noticed two people hanging around the compound today. He said they looked somewhat suspicious to him," Iruka said nervously.

Sasuke frowned, what could this mean? "Double the guard and make sure they keep a look out for anything that may seem even a little odd," he ordered.

"Yes sir," they both said before leaving to do what he had bid.

This didn't sound too good. He would have to make sure he kept his guard up until he could figure out what was going on.

XOXO

"What do you have to report?" Hiashi asked the two men before him.

"The Uchiha compound is highly guarded, so if we are going to try anything we are going to have to wait until he is outside of the safety of the compound," Mizuki reported.

"Fine, just do whatever you have to do to get my nephew back. It's about time the two of us had a family reunion," Hiashi said with a twisted smirk on his face.

XOXO

Neji bolted upright from his previously sleeping position. His heart was beating so fast it hurt. He couldn't calm his breathing as it came in harsh gasps. Neji felt the burn in his eyes as they teared up and the salty liquid began to slide down his cheeks. "Damn it!" he hissed as he slammed his fist into the headboard of the bed. He stood up and stalked to the bathroom. A warm shower would do him good, it would relax him. Neji turned on the shower and stripped, stepping into the near scalding water. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cool tile while the water pounded on his tense back. He felt his muscles slowly start to relax and heaved a sigh of relief.

He washed and then exited the shower with a towel around his waist. Neji dressed and then made his way down stairs, deciding that he would train today. It seemed like a good way to work off some of the stress that had been working up over the last couple days.

When he entered the training room it was silent. He looked around and saw that no one was there. Perfect. He stretched a bit before deciding to run laps around the huge room. While he ran his thoughts went towards Sasuke and his undercover mission. Sasuke didn't seem like all that bad of a guy. Actually, in the area that his organization controlled the crime rate was considerably lower than in other areas.

Neji turned his head towards the door quickly when he heard it open. Speak of the devil. There was Sasuke, walking towards him with a smirk on his face. "It's time to go meet with Kyuubi, go get changed," he said.

Neji went to comply, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand on his wrist pulling him to his chest. Sasuke tilted Neji's face up and kissed him softly before pulling back and nudging Neji off in the direction of the doors. Neji blushed at that action and quickly escaped that room.

Neji felt that Sasuke was acting strangely. He barely knew him and he was snogging his face off. Also, Neji felt himself inevitably falling for Sasuke's gentle actions. He banged his head against his door, hard, before changing and heading out with Sasuke to meet up with Kyuubi at Club Kitsune.

XOXO

Hey, so that's the chapter for ya!! I'm sorry I took forever to update, but I hope to be a little faster this time. If it helps, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Also, I'm hitting a dry patch in my ideas for this story; so if you have any suggestions for where you think this story should go, let me know. Anyway, please review!! Love Ya!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hehe!! I'm a terrible person. Its taken me this long to get you guys the next chapter. I'm a major slacker. But hopefully this chapter will be good and you won't kill me! Warnings: uuuhh…I don't know…besides boyxboy. Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Naruto because if I did it would have been a yaoi harem story.**_

_**Read and Enjoy!!**_

_Neji felt that Sasuke was acting strangely. He barely knew him and he was snogging his face off. Also, Neji felt himself inevitably falling for Sasuke's gentle actions. He banged his head against his door, hard, before changing and heading out with Sasuke to meet up with Kyuubi at Club Kitsune._

XOXO

Chapter Six

Club Kitsune. Neji couldn't help but feel like this meeting was momentous. Two huge mafia organizations coming together to go against another of the most powerful organizations in the region, that was a pretty big deal. Neji walked at Sasuke's side towards the room in the back of the club. Naruto and Itachi followed closely behind.

When they reached the door to the room, Itachi and Naruto stayed back to watch the door with Kyuubi's guards. They sat on the opposite side of the table from Kyuubi. The redhead looked at them over the top of his wine glass and smirked. "So Uchiha you want to go against Hyuuga I hear," he said placing the glass on the table in front of him.

"You could say that. I want to kill the man that had my parents killed," Sasuke said venomously.

"That definitely sounds like the kind of cowardly thing the Hyuuga would do," Kyuubi said.

"What are your reasons for wanting to bring down the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Besides the fact that he killed a good friend," Kyuubi paused and a cold look passed over his face before he continued. "Hiashi Hyuuga killed my brother and his wife, leaving their son with know parents, and I want to kill the bastard for it."

"It sounds like we have an agreement on the fact that the Hyuuga organization needs to be brought down, now will you agree to side with me in this endeavor?"

The two mafia bosses stared at each other over the table, trying to figure the other out. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes before extending his hand towards Sasuke. The two quickly shook hands before abruptly letting go. As Neji watched this he was extremely happy that these two would be working together. Anything that was bad for his uncle was a good thing in his mind.

XOXO

"Itachiii I want oneeee…" the hyperactive blonde whined. Itachi's eye twitched as his boyfriend hung on him and tugged on his sleeve pleadingly.

"We are not getting a dog Naruto. If anything, we would get a ferret," Itachi replied to the blonde's question.

The blonde's nose wrinkled up in disgust, saying, "Eeeew, ferrets stink. No way are we getting a ferret Tachi."

Itachi just glared at the blonde and was about to express his opinion about dog's being smelly and dirty but was interrupted by the door opening and the three men exiting the room. The blonde who had previously been hanging on Itachi and whining in his ear suddenly squeaked when he saw the redhead with their boss. "K-kyu?" Naruto whispered nervously.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in England!!" Kyuubi said, narrowing his eyes.

"H-heh about that…I got really bored and then I met Itachi, so I decided to come back to Konoha," Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Are you stupid? If Hyuuga realized you were back here don't you think he would want you dead?" Kyuubi hissed.

"Well I didn't really think about that actually."

XOXO

_**A/N: Well Naruto is a complete and total idiot in this fanfiction. I really love Naruto, but I couldn't resist making him sound like a dope. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to get the next one to you quickly. Oh and I started a Naruto Fanfic based off Shakespeare's hamlet. I think its pretty good, so if it interests you check it out. Anyway please review. Adieu! **_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Warning: yaoi, and just refer to previous chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Read and Enjoy!!**_

XOXO

Chapter Seven

"What do you want Mizuki?" Hiashi asked impatiently. It was taking longer than he had hoped for these imbeciles to capture his nephew. How hard could it really be to get the boy while he was alone?

"We've learned something that may be of interest to you sir," Mizuki said.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed in thought. "What is it?"

"From watching the interactions between Neji and Sasuke, we believe that Sasuke may have a strong attachment to your nephew," Kisame said, standing next to Mizuki in front of their boss's desk.

Hiashi smirked. This was just too perfect. He could use Neji to his advantage in more than one way. He could infiltrate the police and he could bring down the Uchiha Organization, the only real thing standing in the way of him controlling all of Konoha. "Capture him as soon as possible. This is very good news, and if you succeed in this the two of you will be rewarded."

XOXO

"Iruka, anything new on the two people you saw the other night?" Sasuke asked the frowning brunette.

"No sir, we haven't seen anyone suspicious since that night," Iruka said.

That was odd. "Keep the guard up, just in case someone is planning something, I want to be ready for them," Sasuke said. Iruka nodded and left the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

He couldn't figure it out, to make a good plan you had to study a place and it's people's behavior for more than one night. Someone was up to something, and Sasuke had the feeling this had Hiashi Hyuuga written all over it.

XOXO

Neji looked up at his opponent through his sweaty bangs. Both of them were panting harshly from exhaustion and excitement. Neji had to admit he was having a blast. Kakashi smirked before throwing a kick at Neji, which he easily blocked. They circled each other appraisingly, trying to find a weak point.

Kakashi and he had come to an agreement. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't like each other either. They coexisted neutrally, and could beat each other's faces in and call it 'training.'

They both paused as the door to the training room opened. "This is where you've been Kakashi, I've been looking for you," Iruka said. He looked at the two curiously, and then looked back at Kakashi. "Did you forget about tonight?"

Kakashi's face fell, and he looked a bit embarrassed. "I guess I did Iruka, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright, but you better make it up for me by taking a quick shower and taking me to a nice restaurant," Iruka said with a fake innocent smile. Kakashi nodded his head and dashed out of the room.

Iruka chuckled and said, "Sorry about stealing your sparring partner Hikaru, but we're going on a date, so I sorta need him." Neji just nodded and Iruka turned and left.

Neji sighed and decided he needed a shower. As Neji made his way up the stairs, his mind wandered to thoughts of his uncle and how much he was glad Kyuubi had agreed to ally with Sasuke. He was about to open the door to his room when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him backward into a hard chest.

Neji let out a yelp and heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned to see Sasuke smirking at him. Neji yanked his arm from Sasuke's grip, but before he could take even a step away, Sasuke grabbed his arm and turned him around, crashing lips onto Neji's.

Sasuke drew back and said, "I have an assignment for you. It's a solo assignment, and you will be killing the leader of a major corporation. He is also one of your uncles biggest supporters."

Neji nodded and made to go take his shower, but Sasuke bent over and whispered in his ear, "Let me join you," and licked his earlobe. Neji blushed, but didn't refuse as he made his way towards the shower.

XOXO

Infiltrating this guy's house was easier said than done. Neji wondered if Sasuke had misinformed him because he could have sworn Sasuke said the guy was a CEO not a friggin' general. His house had a ten-foot cement wall with armed guards and cameras every two feet.

Neji had to think about this one. How the hell was he going to get over a ten-foot wall? A car stopping right in front of him interrupted his thought process. Black car, tented windows, yeah he was caught. The window to the back seat rolled down as two people got out of the car.

Neji's eyes widened as he saw the last person he would have ever expected. "Uncle," he hissed, crouching in a defensive stance.

His uncle chuckled evilly. "Now now Neji, come quietly and I won't kill your friends."

"Friends?" Neji asked warily, eyes narrowing slightly.

"One brunette with a ponytail and one silver-haired guy with an eye patch. Now come quietly and I won't hurt them," Hiashi said menacingly.

Neji straightened up and let Mizuki and Kisame lead him to the back seat of the car. He sat down, and the door shut behind him before the other two got in the car and they took off. He looked over at his uncle and inwardly cringed at the maniacal smile on the man's face. He had seen that face before, and it hadn't turned out well for him. Neji readied himself for anything that was to come; it was worth it if it kept Kakashi and Iruka safe.

XOXO

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. I really hope you like it. I've been having trouble keeping focus lately because I have been getting less and less sleep lately. I don't know why yet though. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, and I'll try to get the next chapter to you as fast as possible.

_**Love ya!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So, I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update, but don't eat me. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did…many things would be censored. Warnings: See earlier chapters._**

**_Read and Enjoy!!!!_**

XOXO

Chapter Eight

Neji followed his uncle up the steps to the house he had sworn to never again set foot into. The great oak doors swung open inwardly, groaning menacingly, as if foretelling the events that were soon to take place behind them. They closed behind them, and Neji followed his uncle down the stairs he knew led to the basement, and the place where prisoners and 'pets' were kept.

The steps creaked beneath his feet and the lights flickered above his head. Finally, they entered the cold and dimly lit basement. His uncle led him to the left and he saw Kakashi and Iruka tied up and tossed together in the corner of one of the rooms. The two of them looked up when they heard the door open and Iruka's eyes widened in horror at seeing Neji being led in by Hiashi Hyuuga and his goons.

"Oh no, Hikaru I didn't think you would get dragged into this, I'm sorry," Iruka said sadly.

Neji looked away guiltily when he heard this, and Hiashi chuckled at the irony. "Neji what lies you have been telling, what a bad boy. Why don't you tell your friends the truth? I think they'll want to hear this."

Iruka's brows crinkled in confusion, and he said, "Hikaru what's he talking about, and why did he call you Neji?"

Neji winced and looked over at Iruka and Kakashi nervously before saying, "My name isn't Hikaru Akegata, its Neji Hyuuga, and Hiashi is my uncle."

Iruka and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "So you were just spying on our organization to help your uncle," Kakashi hissed venomously.

Neji shook his head harshly, "No, it's not like that. I would never help this man," Neji glared pointedly at his uncle.

Hiashi just chuckled and said, "Oh no, you'd never help me Neji, but you would help the police, right?"

It was Neji's turn for his eyes to widen in surprise. He had thought that his past was completely hidden, even from his uncle. He glanced at Iruka and Kakashi to see shock, then anger flit over their faces, before settling on betrayal.

"I'm sorry, but that's my job. But if its any consolation, my report says that your organization shouldn't be destroyed because I didn't see much bad in it. If anything, your organization should be condoned as a way to keep the other organizations under control," Neji tried to explain. The looks on the two captives' faces didn't change though, and Neji felt his stomach lurch in fear of losing more friends because of his uncle.

"I'm sorry, I know you can't forgive me, but I truly am sorry," Neji muttered resignedly.

"Now that we have that out of the way, why don't we get to the actual reason why the three of you are here," Hiashi said, striding farther into the room and motioning for Neji to sit down in the only chair. Neji sat down and watched his uncle pace in front of him. His uncle turned and smirked at him.

"So Neji how many years have gone by since I last saw you, huh? Quite a few. I've missed you Neji," Hiashi whispered into Neji's ear. "I've missed you Neji, and I'm wondering if you've missed me too, or if you've let people other than me touch you," Hiashi said as his fingers ran down the right side of Neji's face.

Hiashi stepped back, and Neji sucked in a big breath of air from the relief. Hiashi just leered at him and kept talking. "Now, I know one person you've let touch you Neji, and I can use that to my advantage. My intelligence tells me that Sasuke has a very strong attachment to you," he said, truing to catch the reaction these words had on Neji.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji said calmly, although his heart was pounding in panic.

His uncle chuckled, "Nice try Neji. Anyway, you have two choices. You can save yourself and help me by killing Sasuke, or you can sacrifice yourself for your so-called friends who hate you now. What will it be?"

Neji glared at his uncle and said, "I'll never help you kill Sasuke, I'd much rather sacrifice myself for people who hate me than kill the man who obviously loves me."

Hiashi's gaze darkened and he said, "So be it." He turned from his nephew and motioned for Mizuki and Kisame to release Iruka and Kakashi somewhere they won't be able to find their way back to the Hyuuga Organization from. As Iruka and Kakashi left the room, Neji glanced up to see Iruka and Kakashi looking at him evilly and he knew they would never forgive him for betraying them.

XOXO

Sasuke was so happy right now. He was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe how in love he was with Neji. There was just something about Neji that spoke of innocence even though Sasuke new better than that. Neji was quiet, a good fighter, and he was beautiful.

Sasuke was staring into space and spinning on his office chair when the door opened to his office, interrupting his dreamy thoughts of his newfound love. He looked up to see Itachi and Naruto walking into his office with solemn looks on their faces. Sasuke fell forward in his chair and became very serious. "What's going on?" he asked the two before him.

"I'm afraid we have lost contact with Iruka and Kakashi," Naruto stated.

"Is that all? They probably just rented a hotel room and turned their cell phones off because they don't want to be bothered," Sasuke said.

"That's not all little brother. We haven't been able to get in touch with Neji either, and we found out that his target is still alive," Itachi said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Hiashi Hyuuga." He looked up to his brother and hi best friend and said, "Naruto call Kyuubi and tell him we kill that damned Hyuuga tonight," Naruto nodded and left to do as told. "Itachi, get ready, tonight we'll get revenge against the Hyuuga Organization once and for all," Itachi nodded and left with an evil look in his eyes.

Sasuke slumped against his desk and thought about all the things that might be happening to his people. He stood up and a look of determination took over his face. "I will get my people back safely," Sasuke whispered to himself.

XOXO

_**A/N: hehe…this took a long time for me to update. I could make excuses, but I don't really want to. I'm lazy and a slacker, not much more to it than that really. Anyway, I am actually making a schedule right now of when I'm going to write. So, I should have quicker updates. So, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Ja ne!!! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So I promised I would start updating sooner now, and here it is. I realized that I haven't had anything to do in my sixth period for a while now, and I decided to write in that class for the rest of school, which is in four weeks!!! OMG I'm graduating!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Warning: basically the same thing as previous chapters, but maybe a little rape scene, we'll see. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**Read and Review!!!!!**_

XOXO

Chapter Nine

Neji didn't know what to make of his uncle's actions at this moment. After he had sent Iruka and Kakashi away, he had left Neji in the room. He had been gone for about an hour now, and Neji was beginning to get a bit nervous. This delay in his punishment couldn't be a good thing.

Neji's head snapped up when he heard the lock in the door click, and the door squeak open. His uncle walked in slowly and the pace of his approach towards Neji was overwhelming him with panic. Neji's skin crawled from the look his uncle was giving him. It was the same look he had given him the night Tenten had been killed and his uncle had raped him.

"I'm disappointed in you Neji. Again you put your friend's above your family when al they do is use you. Those two hate you because they know they can't use you against me any more," Hiashi said as he circled around Neji who was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room.

"That's not true, they hate me because you told them about my past and now they think I betrayed them," Neji hissed at his uncle.

"SHUT UP!" Hiashi shouted, back-handing Neji across the face. Neji brought his hand up to cover his reddening cheek and stared at his uncle in surprise. Now that Neji looked closely, he could see the insane look in the man's eyes that had never been there before. It was as if his uncle had snapped, and was now completely mad.

Hiashi grabbed Neji by his hair and dragged him into a standing position. "Now Neji, you have been a naughty boy, and you deserve punishment for betraying your family," Hiashi whispered into Neji's ear.

"I didn't betray my family, you did!" Neji shouted in indignation.

"SILENCE!" Hiashi yelled, yanking Neji's shirt off over his head. Neji tried to fight out of his uncle's grip, but the older man was bigger and stronger than him, and all he succeeded in doing was injuring his wrists. Hiashi chuckled and harshly pressed his lips to Neji's. Neji bit down on the tongue that tried to invade his mouth. His uncle drew back in pain and slapped him hard, knocking him down.

As Neji hit the ground he blocked his fall, but all of his weight landed on one wrist. He cried out in pain as his wrist was broken from the fall. He was yanked up by the hair again and was slammed against the wall. "You will regret doing that. I was going to be a little nicer this time, but now I'm going to make you scream in pain," Hiashi hissed in Neji's ear.

XOXO

Sasuke paced his office as he waited for Kyuubi and his men to arrive. This was going to be a small operation. Only three people from either group were going. He looked up as his door slammed open and Kyuubi stalked in, scowling.

"Two of your men have been found but not Neji. What the hell is going on Sasuke?" Kyuubi seethed, slamming his fist onto the surface of Sasuke's desk.

"Kakashi and Iruka were released by Hiashi. From what they tell me, Hiashi thinks that they hate Neji now because they found out who he really is. He also revealed that Neji is a cop, and he thinks that if we believed he betrayed us we won't save him. How wrong he is," Sasuke explained as calmly as his rage would allow.

Kyuubi tried to compose himself. Neji was a cop? Then why was Sasuke not pissed and ready to kill Neji for the betrayal? "You know Neji is a cop, and yet you still want to save him. Why is that?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke closed the door of his office and turned to face Kyuubi seriously. "The reason I'm still intent on saving Neji even though he is a cop, is because I already knew," Sasuke stated.

"What?" Kyuubi asked unintelligibly.

"I already knew Neji was a cop because I am a spy for the government. They made me leader of this Organization after my parents were killed. All of the members of this organization are now spies or were once spies," Sasuke explained truthfully.

"Are you serious?" Kyuubi asked. When Sasuke nodded, Kyuubi asked, "Does the government agree with your desire to kill Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"Yes, they want that man dead more than the two of us together. They are all for me killing him, and they will let me acquire his territory when he is dead. I've informed them of our alliance, and they agree not to hunt you anymore," Sasuke answered seriously.

"Then let's get this over with Sasuke. I have brought my two best fighters and we're ready to fight by you to kill Hiashi and to get Neji back," Kyuubi said.

"Well then let's go brief our men and get ready to infiltrate the Hyuuga Organization," Sasuke said, leading Kyuubi out of his office and towards their men to ready them for the night's battle.

XOXO

_**A/N: So, how did you like the chapter? I want to thank you guys for sticking with this story even when I feel like it sucks. I had lost my inspiration for a while but I think it's back now. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Love ya'll.**_

_**P.S. I have had this chapter finished since a couple days after the last chapter was posted, and totally forgot about it. It was even in the Document Manager too. Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? This is the next chapter. Hehe…I'm graduating from high school in two days, so mind has been somewhere else. Warnings: the usual, read the other chapters…I can't come up with anything witty right now. Disclaimer: Again, I've got nothin', and I don't Naruto. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_**Please Read and Enjoy!!!!!!**_

XOXO

Chapter Ten

It wasn't as hard as Sasuke had thought it would be to infiltrate the base for the Hyuuga Organization. Although with Kyuubi and his men and Sasuke and His, they were greatly outnumbered, they were able to beat back the Hyuuga men quite easily. Sasuke was surprised at the lack of skill of this organization's men.

Kyuubi had brought along his strongest men, Gaara Subaku and his brother Kankuro, and Sasuke had brought along Itachi and Naruto. When they entered the base, they split into two teams and searched through the long, winding hallways for Neji. Sasuke and Kyuubi each had a headset to be able to inform the other if they found Neji.

Sasuke was beginning to feel anxious when an hour passed and no signs of Neji had been found. Sasuke and his team turned down the next hallway when a scream was heard from the last door on the right. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he ran down the long hall fastest than before. "Kyuubi, I think I found Neji," Sasuke said.

"I know, I heard the scream. I'll meet you there," Kyuubi's reply crackled through the headset.

Sasuke was almost at the door when he saw Kyuubi and his group run around the corner. No sooner had they reached the door and they heard another scream. Sasuke gripped the door handle and yanked the door open so hard it cracked the wall.

What he saw made his heart almost stop beating. Hiashi Hyuuga was standing over a bleeding and shaking Neji as his uncle breathed harshly trying to regain control of himself. Hiashi looked up at them as they entered the room and took on a look of smugness. The man began to laugh wildly and his eyes were glowing with barely restrained insanity.

Sasuke growled and launched himself at the man who dared touch his Neji. Yes, _his_ Neji, because when this was done he swore no one else would touch Neji again or be able to hurt him.

For someone who was so obviously losing his mind, Hiashi Hyuuga was still an amazing fighter. He dodged almost every hit Sasuke sent him, and was even able to land some of his own. But Sasuke had something Hiashi didn't. Sasuke had the knowledge that if he killed this man he would have his revenge, and revenge for so many other people this man had hurt.

Finally, Hiashi fell back against the wall, and his eyes glazed over as the final thread of Hiashi's sanity was severed. Hiashi fell to the ground and started mumbling to himself and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to kill the man.

He left the mumbling man and went to Neji who had been covered up by Itachi's trench coat. When Sasuke knelt next to Neji he was surprised to have a trembling Neji launch into his arms and squeeze him in a tight embrace. He muttered soothing words into Neji's ear until he calmed down and then Sasuke picked him up and carried him out of the base.

The rest of the rescue team followed behind as they made their way out of the Hyuuga Organization, and back to the Uchiha Organization.

XOXO

_**A/N: I hate to do this, but I'm going to be evil and end the chapter here, but the next chapter is already being started, and will be up soon after this one. So, please review and let me know what you think.**_ __


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello again. This seems to be the only way I can write right now. In spurts. My mind is almost completely void right now. This is the last chapter. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. Warnings: see other chapters. Disclaimer: if it isn't obvious by now I guess I'll repeat it, I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Read and Enjoy.**_

XOXO

Chapter Eleven (a.k.a. epilogue)

When they had returned to the Uchiha Organization, Sasuke had tended to Neji who seemed to be calmer than Sasuke thought he would be. Neji had told him that all his uncle had done this time was beat him. This was a hell of a lot better than Neji telling him that he had been raped.

After Neji had fallen asleep, Sasuke had called his contacts in the government and told them about Hiashi. They had thanked him and then taken the man into custody. They placed him in solitary in a special room so he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else.

Sasuke had then thanked Kyuubi for his help and said goodbye. Now, he found himself sitting next to the bed Neji was sleeping in. He stared unashamedly at Neji while he slept. Sasuke couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his mind at seeing the seemingly innocent look Neji took on in sleep.

Neji's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into the dark eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha. Neji blushed at being stared at so intensely. The usually emotionless eyes of the man before him were now flooded with want, lust and dare he say _love?_

Sasuke moved forward and gently pressed his lips to Neji's. Sasuke pulled back and, looking into Neji's eyes, he said, "I was scared that I was going to lose you Neji. I heard your screams and I thought my heart was going to explode. I love you so much Neji."

Neji's eyes stung and he felt them fill as those words made his heart warm. He launched himself at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck. He whispered, "I love you too Sasuke," in the raven-haired man's ear, and then snuggled into his shoulder. Sasuke embraced him tightly and thanked whoever out there liked him enough to send him this beautiful man.

XOXO

Ten years later

Neji all those years ago had decided that he could finally leave the police department because he no longer had to hide from his uncle. Instead, he became a permanent part of the Uchiha Organization. Neji was still the organization's assassin even though every time Neji came back from a mission Sasuke jumped him because he was so worried that he would never come back.

Sasuke had made a permanent partnership with Kyuubi, and they controlled most of Konoha. The parts they didn't control, they kept an eye on, and if they ever felt the people who were in control were getting out of hand they would step in.

Sasuke had given his brother a large area to control along with Naruto so they could stay together. In fact the two had adopted two children; a boy of five named Izumi and a girl of eleven named Kagome. They had eventually compromised and got one dog and one ferret. The two happened to get along very well in fact.

Kakashi could still be seen following Iruka around like a scared little puppy. Iruka had him wrapped around his little finger. It was times like that that made him glad he was uke.

And finally, our protagonists. They humped like rabbits by night, and by day they were two of the most powerful men in Konoha. But they were also two of the most loved. They had adopted a baby girl five years ago and today that girl could be seen following her mommy Neji everywhere while he was at home. And when he wasn't she took on an evil side and was nothing but a devil to the people who were told to watch her while her father worked.

All in all it was a happy ending for everyone except one man who now resided in a bright white, padded room. He could be seen sitting in a corner with his knees drawn up to his shin and his arms wrapped around his legs. He would rock back and forth and mumble something incoherent. He was forgotten and everyone he had affected had moved on and made a happy life for themselves.

XOXO

_**A/N: the end!!!!!!! Hehe…so…good, bad? Let me know if you hate this ending. I'm not really sure how I feel about it right now, but I just felt this story should end soon because if it didn't, I would have gotten bored and gone on hiatus for like forever. So yeah, review please. Love ya guys.**_


End file.
